selenagomezfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Selena Marie Gomez
Selena Marie Gomez nació el 22 de julio de 1992 en Grand Prairie, Texas, en los Estados Unidos. Fue la primera hija del mexicano Ricardo Joel Gómez y la antigua actriz de teatro estadounidense Mandy Teefey, quien dio a luz a Gomez a la temprana edad de dieciséis. Gomez recibió su nombre debido a la cantante texana Selena Quintanilla, de quien sus padres eran admiradores. Gomez dijo que «a medida que fui creciendo y podía entender por qué por ella me llamaron así, fui a visitar su tumba y los lugares que frecuentaba». Sus padres se separaron cuando tenía cinco años, y desde entonces su madre la crió sola. De acuerdo con Gomez, desarrolló su interés en la actuación desde temprana edad, cuando veía a su madre prepararse para sus obras de teatro. A los siete años hizo su primera audición en Barney & Friends, junto a Demi Lovato. Comenzó a grabar el programa en 2002, con el papel recurrente de Gianna. Sin embargo, en 2004, luego de dos temporadas, los productores decidieron que Gomez era muy mayor para seguir participando en la serie, por lo que la desplazaron. En 2003, hizo una pequeña aparición en la película Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over, la cual se considera su debut cinematográfico. Posteriormente, en 2005, interpretó a Julie, un papel menor en Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire, y en 2006 protagonizó el cortometraje de televisión Brain Zapped. El mismo año, apareció en un episodio de la serie de Disney Channel The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. El año 2007, apareció en dos episodios de la serie Hannah Montana, con el papel de Mikayla, la rival de la protagonista. Finalmente, ese mismo año, interpretó el papel protagonista de Alex Russo en la serie Wizards of Waverly Place, también de Disney Channel. Su estreno se llevó a cabo el 12 de octubre de 2007, y su episodio pilotocontó con aproximadamente 5.9 millones de espectadores. La serie fue una de las más exitosas del canal, y ganó tres veces el premio Emmy a mejor programa infantil. De igual forma, su papel en el programa le dio a Gomez reconocimiento mundial, así como también numerosos galardones, tales como un premio ALMA por mejor actriz de comedia en televisión, un Gracie Allen por artista femenina en ascenso en una serie de comedia, numerosos Teen Choice Awards y Kid's Choice Awards, entre otros. Durante el 2010, Gomez figuró en la lista de los artistas jóvenes más adinerados, debido a sus ganancias superiores a 25 mil dólares por episodio. Wizards of Waverly Place''finalizó a principios de enero de 2012, y su episodio final tuvo una audiencia de aproximadamente 9.8 millones, la mayor audiencia recibida por cualquier episodio final de una serie de Disney Channel. En 2008, interpretó el papel de Mary Santiago, protagonista de ''Another Cinderella Story, junto a Drew Seeley. Esta película se lanzó directamente a DVD, y para ella Gomez tomó clases de baile por dos meses. Esta también contó con buena recepción, y recibió un premio WGA por mejor guion para una película infantil. A principios del 2012, se informó que Miley Cyrus abandonaría la película animada Hotel Transylvania, donde le daba voz a la protagonista, por lo que Gomez la reemplazó. En esta, interpreta mediante voz a Mavis, una vampira hija deDrácula, interpretado por Adam Sandler, que se enamora de un humano. En mayo de 2012, la actriz protagonizó un sketch de Funny or Die, un sitio web de comedia, en el que parodiaba la novela Fifty Shades of Grey, escrita por E. L. James. Luego de esto, Gomez se incluyó en Spring Breakers, un proyecto más adulto dirigido por Harmony Korine, quien es conocido por haber participado en controversiales películas como Kids (1995) y Trash Humpers (2009). De acuerdo con Gomez, su personaje es «un personaje diferente a los que he interpretado antes ... Es un diferente tipo de vibra de la que creo que la gente está acostumbrada a verme. Lo que vas a ver es más crudo, creo. Va a ser más cruda y más sobre la actuación».La actriz también comentó que audicionó para el papel en la película debido a que su madre era una gran admiradora del director, y afirmó que no tomó el rol para demostrar que puede interpretar un «papel travieso», sino porque era la oportunidad para expandir sus habilidades como actriz. Spring Breakers se mostró por primera vez en el Festival Internacional de Cine de Venecia en 2012, donde recibió una nominación al León de Oro. La película se estrenó oficialmente el 22 de marzo de 2013 en los Estados Unidos, y fue censurada para menores de diecisiete años. Después de su estreno, contó con revisiones generalmente favorables por parte de los críticos profesionales. El 14 de marzo de 2013, Disney Channel estrenó un especial de reencuentro de Wizards of Waverly Place, titulado The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex. Además de protagonizarlo, Gomez se desempeñó en él como productora ejecutiva. A finales del 2012, Gomez se encontraba en Chile realizando un concierto, y Eli Rothle ofreció realizar un cameo en Aftershock, una película de horror. Esta tuvo su estreno el 10 de mayo de 2013 en los Estados Unidos. En abril de 2012, Gomez informó que estaba filmando una película de acción en Bulgaria llamada Getaway, junto a Ethan Hawke. Su estreno tuvo lugar el 30 de agosto de 2013 y contó con críticas generalmente negativas. A pesar de ello, en abril de 2013, Hollywood Reporter informó que Gomez aparecería en Rudderless, una película sobre el poder del amor de los padres. La filmación de esta comenzó el mismo mes, en Oklahoma, bajo la dirección de William H. Macy. En octubre de 2013, apareció en «City of Angels», un vídeo de la banda de rock 30 Seconds to Mars. Allí, habló sobre los comentarios negativos de las personas hacia ella. En 2014, Gomez protagonizó Behaving Badly, una «comedia oscura» basada en la novela While I'm Dead ... Feed the Dog (2000). A principios del mismo año, Gomez relevó a su madre y padrastro de su rol como mánager, y firmó con WME y Brillstein para que la representaran. De acuerdo con Billboard, esta sería una «parte crucial» para avanzar y hacer películas y música más orientadas a los adultos. En octubre, Gomez manifestó en E! News que había preparado nueva música, pero aún así mantendría su carrera como actriz de forma simultánea. También reveló que había audicionado para numerosas películas.